1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a touch system and, more particularly, to a system for distinguishing multiple touch points.
2. Description of the prior art
With recent advances in image display technology, touch screens, used to input data in direct contact, have become common display apparatuses and also have been widely applied to various electronic products, such as automated teller machines (ATM), point of sale, tourist guiding systems and industrial control systems.
In general, a conventional touch screen can only detect single touch point at a time no matter it is capacitive-type, resistive-type or camera-type to detect a touch point thereon. Therefore, once a user indicates two or more touch points on the touch screen simultaneously, a detection error will occur.
Accordingly, the main scope of the invention is to provide a method and system for distinguishing multiple touch points, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.